Game Over
by TinaV
Summary: A new character is added and a big event is coming up that will change everything everyone once thought they knew about Ryan. Please give it a try!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is related to the O.C. It all belongs to Fox, the producers, etc.

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at an O.C fanfic so please be kind. I'd really appreciate reviews, suggestions or ideas. Thanks!

**Chapter 1:**

Kirsten watched as Hailey dug into her deluxe cheeseburger, as though she'd been fasting for months.

"Do you want to chew that?" Kirsten finally said, a grimace appearing on her face.

Hailey looked haughtily at her, still munching on the cow's carcass. She stopped and swallowed.

"Mmm, that was good," Hailey commented, wiping her hands with her napkin.

Kirsten raised her eyebrows, looking half bemused and half disgusted.

"It's weird. When you're living in cheap hotels and eating canned food, the thing you miss the most is fast food," Hailey said, trying to defend her pig-like behaviour.

"After your family, you mean," Kirsten corrected, a smile playing on her face. It wasn't often that Hailey opened up about her life pre-Cohen Residence invasion.

"So," Kirsten ventured, "figured out your plans yet? Decided to prove Sandy wrong and actually start a new life for yourself?"

Hailey choked on her Diet Coke. "Hello? Eating here,"

Kirsten shrugged. "There's got to be a time when you consider your options, right? Why not now, in this cheesy fast food restaurant?"

Hailey cast a dark look at her sister. "Look, I'll figure it out when I figure it out. Life isn't a diary that you plan daily," She said philosophically.

"Coming from a person suited to say that," Kirsten retorted. Her face softened, "I'm just trying to look out for you,"

Hailey sighed impatiently. "I'll be fine. Don't bother, Kiki,"

"Don't call me Kiki!" Kirsten said immediately.

Sandy watched as Seth triumphed over Ryan in yet another round of the pointless ninja fighting game.

"Ryan, you're getting throttled!" He shouted, with the same air as if he was at a football game.

"I _think_ he would know for himself, Dad," Seth said, punching at the buttons of the controller furiously.

Ryan knew when it was time to quit; call it a day; give up; chicken out.

"I'm going to bed," He said quietly, putting down his controller. Seth looked at him in indignation.

"Ryan, come on, what are you doing, man? One more game!" He protested, pausing the game.

"Why? So you can gloat some more? I'm with Ryan; let's hit the sack," Sandy said, slowly getting up from his position perched on the armchair.

Seth shook his head, looking deeply troubled.

"My father and brother are quitters!" He moaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

"The theatrical side of Seth comes from Kirsten's side of the family. God knows I wasn't that dramatic," Sandy whispered to Ryan.

Ryan nodded, understanding completely.

Sandy and Ryan walked off to bed, leaving Seth to half-heartedly play by himself.

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is going to be mostly based on Ryan, and on Hailey too.

I will also introduce a new character and a big event is coming up.

Please Read and Review to let me know what you think. Should I continue it?


	2. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything because everything belongs to the network, producers, cast, etc.

**Chapter 2: **

Hailey stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror and wondered what life would have been like had she chosen a different path. Had she gotten a boring, steady, predictable job with Caleb's company like Kirsten. Had she got married and gave birth to children. No matter how hard she tried to picture it; the vision didn't come to her.

Seth knocked on the door of the guest bedroom. "Knock, knock! Can I come in?" He asked, grinning as he stepped inside.

Hailey quickly spun around. "Oh, hey. What've you been up to? Broken any hearts?"

Seth feigned shock. "Me? Oh, no, no, no, you must have the wrong person. Seth Cohen, Head Geek of all Geeks, a heartbreaker? Get out!" He pretended to blush and looked coy.

Hailey rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Funny, Seth,"

"No, seriously, I'm with Anna now. My eyes are firmly attached to her and no one else," Seeing the expression on Hailey's face, he quickly added: "Summer's cool with it. We're all friends. It's cool. So, what about you?"

Hailey picked up an ornament on the dresser and fiddled distractedly with it.

"I'm thinking of getting a job," She replied, shrugging as though it was no big deal. "A _real _job," She emphasized, placing the ornament back down.

Seth's eyebrows rose so high it appeared they would raise right off his head.

"Really? That's a bit of a change,"

"Understatement of the year,"

"But, no, yeah, I'm happy for you. Go for it! You're going to go ask Grandpa for a job, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah,"

Maia Perkins stepped off the bus, ignoring the whispers of people as she walked pass. She checked her timetable, and set off briskly, head held high.

Unfortunately, with her head held so high, she couldn't avoid the collision.

The impact of the bump caused her to react unconsciously.

"Watch it!" She cried, rubbing her arm where a bruise was forming.

"Ooh, sorry. Are you okay?" Seth Cohen asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Maia snapped. Then, realizing it was her first day at school and not wanting to create a bad reputation for herself too early, she stopped and managed a smile. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she maintained conversation.

"Uh, listen, this is my first day at school. I'm new, and receiving some strange looks. I'm guessing outsiders aren't exactly welcome midway through the year?"

Seth was taken aback. "I guess your guess is correct. I mean, I've never been in your position...I'm Seth. Seth Cohen,"

"Maia Perkins," She said, extending her hand in a friendly gesture.

"It's nice to meet you. Unusual name, by the way," Seth commented.

"Unusual parents, you mean," She corrected with a flirtatious smile.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school.

"Hey, I'm sorry about bumping into you like that. I figure it's your first day of school, and you don't want to spend your lunch looking for a vacant spot to sit, right? Why don't you sit with me? My friends wouldn't mind, and the attention you'll attract from everyone is gladly welcome. I love the spotlight!"

Maia laughed, sounding relieved. "Okay, I'll see you then. Thanks!"

**Author's Note:** Hey, thanks for the two reviews that I got! Please review, I don't mind criticism, suggestions or ideas!


	3. Revelations of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. It all belongs to Josh Schwartz and all the producers, etc.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a long time to update, but I had to leave it for a while because I went to camp (yeah, I stole the plot from my own experience) and sorry for the short chapter. I just got back and am so tired. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Hope you like it and I greatly appreciate any form of criticism. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, it really helped.

**Dedication: **This whole fanfic is dedicated to Alison Henning, an excellent writer and beta. Thanks Ali! She helped me a LOT (more than I can say) and everyone, check out her fanfic 'Brotherly Love' because it's awesome!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow," Seth Cohen remarked, glancing around at his surroundings.

The secluded area up in the mountain range hadn't sounded so exciting in the brochure ('this area is known for it's striking flowers and wildlife'); but it was more picturesque now than in the glossy leaflet.

"I should have brought my camera," Anna breathed. "It's so..." She paused, searching for an adequate word to describe the atmosphere, "serene,"

Slowly people boarded off the bus and collected their luggage from the bus' compartment.

Ryan spotted Maia rummaging in her backpack, alone, by the rear end of the bus.

"Uh, I'm just gonna stretch my legs," He said quietly to Marisa, who was deep in conversation with Anna.

"Sure," She replied vaguely, continuing her conversation without a backwards glimpse at him.

Maia saw Ryan heading over to where she was standing.

"We need to talk," Ryan said heavily, aware of how difficult the task would be.

"Oh really? Because I don't have anything to say to you," Maia snapped, her eyes blazing.

"Listen—" Ryan began, attempting to sooth the old wound.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even come near me, Ryan!"

"Just let me talk!" Ryan exploded.

Maia flinched, and Ryan sensed that he was getting aggressive.

He took a deep breath, inhaling in air and exhaling gradually.

Seth interrupted Ryan, just as he was about to speak.

"Hey guys! We're being separated into cabins according to our gender. It's lame, but the teachers seem to think it's appropriate. Hormones and all, you know," Seth explained mock-seriously, smirking. He frowned when he noticed the tension between Ryan and Maia.

"Come on, it's not that bad," He said reassuringly.

"I'm cool with it. This is kinda exciting. Let's go!" Maia said, flashing him a dazzling smile, and swinging her sleeping bag over her shoulder. "Bye Ryan," She said coolly.

They walked off, leaving Ryan feeling frustrated.

What was the matter with him? Wasn't he over Maia? Was he purposely trying to hurt Marisa? Was he scared of Marisa leaving him; so he would leave her first? What else would explain his stupid and negative behaviour?

_No, _Ryan defended his actions; _you were only trying to explain things to Maia; to gain some sort of closure._

_Face it, _another taunting voice in his head argued, _you want to get closer to her. You still care about her. She's the only one who understands you – past your outer pretense. She's the only one..._

"NO!" Ryan whispered angrily, frightened and annoyed of his thoughts. He was so confused.

Someone touched his arm lightly. He turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Marisa asked. Ryan hated the concerned expression on her face. It made him feel unsettled.

"No...just tired. If you've got your bags, we should head up and unpack. There's an introduction in 15 minutes,"

"Okay, I've got everything," Marisa agreed, still eying him carefully. "Poor Seth. He ended up carrying all of Summer's suitcases. I told her not to pack so much, but you can't stop Summer when she's on a roll. Packing was part of the reason she decided to come...hey, what do you think we'll be doing here, anyway? A camping trip seems a bit strange for our age,"

Ryan was only half listening. Marisa didn't notice he was distracted, and continued chatting until they reached their cabins and split up.


End file.
